General digital signal processing devices have been available since the early 1980's. However, due to technology limitations, e.g., device characteristics and topology constraints, the utility of this group of devices has been limited to the processing of relatively low frequency signals. With the explosion of wireless communications, there is a great need for a general purpose device that can suitably process signals for transmission and reception. Because of the lack of spectrum available to carry modern signaling schemes, developers are turning to schemes such as spread spectrum modulation or the like, which require extremely high performance signal processors. One solution has been to design and fabricate either discrete solutions or attempt a costly custom integrated circuit that handles the signal processing chores. Although these alternatives may fill a short term need and allow a manufacturer to place a product in the market, the long and tedious design cycles associated with such implementations may cause delays that prevent a manufacturer from grasping an opportunity during the most preferable time frame, thus establishing themselves as a pioneer and standard setter in the field.
Consequently, an architecture is needed that allows a designer and manufacturer to quickly implement demanding digital signal processing solutions in a flexible manner that allows multiple iterations without the extended product cycle time associated with discrete or custom integrated circuit products.